


[MIXED FANDOMS X READER] New Year's Eve Headcanons

by RoryHarmony



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), Invader Zim, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It's pretty old, Multi, alright I'll just shut up and let you read the story now, don't you just love this tagging system, hope you'll enjoy, how fun!! god I love this site already, it's almost like Tumblr tags, yeah I'm new here in case you couldn't tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryHarmony/pseuds/RoryHarmony
Summary: Title says it all.[A/N: My first published work on this site! Enjoy.]
Relationships: "Bendy" | Ink Bendy/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel), The Almighty Tallest/Reader, The Projectionist (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	[MIXED FANDOMS X READER] New Year's Eve Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote back in the previous decade. Things have been a mess since then, I haven't made anything new in three months but... yeah. I picked this one from my old works to introduce to the site, the others are kinda... cringy so I'd rather leave them back on Quotev. AO3 seems like a nice place.

** BENDY **

✒ He’s a disaster boi, so be prepared.

✒ The fact that there’s a holiday on Jesus’ birthday that’s entirely about eating and gifts was unbelievably cool enough. But when you broke the news to him about another celebration merely one week later that’s about drinking and partying, his mind. Was. Blown.

✒ He threw up twice during Christmas. Probably ate everything in the fridge including the fridge itself. Haunted by this previous knowledge you’re terrified of what might happen. He has neither the common sense nor the self preservation skills required for a safe and mishap-free New Year’s Eve.

✒ Of course the whole gang is invited to a nearby pub for a good ol’ party. And what do you think is the first thing he does when you get there? That’s right. He gets _wasted_.

✒ When he’s drunk he’s really affectionate and clingy, practically glued to your side. Which can be embarrassing when you just bumped into and started conversation with an old classmate and he’s kissing your neck all the while.

✒ You keep telling him to hang out with the others instead and finally, you convince him to leave. Ten minutes later you begin to miss your idiot and search for Sammy and Boris, turns out they lost him and have no idea where he is currently. You’re getting more and more worried, finally you find Alice who reassures you that he’s you he’s probably in the bathroom.

✒ You carefully sneak your way into the men’s bathroom and sure enough, there’s your lanky dumbass, his long arms dramed across a toilet seat, puking. You’re initially reluctant to help him because you know damn well: one wrong move and your outfit’s ruined.

✒ It all turns out fine though, soon enough everyone’s back to partying hard and you actually have a pretty good time. Bendy invites you to the dancefloor, he’s a little stumbly here and there but the truth is he’s an awesome dancer and nobody notices. Well, they’re also drunk, anyway.

✒ Your insecurities about your skills compared to his slowly melt away and you just enjoy the activity, swaying and skipping to the rhythm of the music almost in a daze. When you hear people loudly counting down to midnight you’re caught off guard.

✒ Just as the chanting gets to “3… 2… 1!” he grabs you by the waist and pulls you closer. You can tell he’s really in the spirit when he yells “WOOO! HAPPY NEW YEEEAR!” before slamming his lips against yours. It turns into a sloppy yet passionate makeout session. Way to start your January.

✒ From then on you don’t stay long, so you scrape your boyfriend together (literally so; ink dissolves in alcohol) and hail a cab home for the troop.

✒ Legends say those black stains are still in your clothes up to this day.

* * *

**PROJECTIONIST**

📽 Obviously, he’s not a people person. Don’t even try to ask him to socialize.

📽 You may spend the evening watching cheesy New Year’s movies at home, huddled close together in the cold of winter, maybe sipping on some hot chocolate. However, in the middle of the night you have the bright idea of going to the rooftop and somehow drag him up there with you.

📽 The night sky’s surprisingly clear, despite the light pollution you can see a few stars here and there. You appreciate them and admire their strong glow. For a moment you’re distracted by the flash of Norman’s projector as he climbs up as well and checks if you’re there and safe before sitting down beside you.

📽 You sign him to prepare and check your phone. 11:59. It should begin in seconds.

📽 It doesn’t take long indeed before the sky erupts in fireworks, vibrant blooms of light followed by booming, loud thunders, which part he thankfully can’t hear. They’re in every direction, above, in the front, behind, everyone in the whole city’s shooting them up to celebrate the closure of another year. You have an excellent view of it all, and it lasts so long you can even take a video of it.

📽 You turn to your boyfriend then and wish him a happy new year with a smile. For a while he’s keeps staring at you very still which concerns you a little; you hastily ask him whether he liked it. A vague noise of happiness emits from the speaker on his chest and he motions an answer.

📽 _“It was nice. Thank you.”_

📽 You smile fondly as you touch your forehead to his, then sit closer to him and lean your head on his shoulder, looking at the fireworks still flaring and dancing across the sky.

📽 _“I love you.”_

📽 _“I love you too.”_

* * *

**SANS**

🦴 There’s no way you two are going to celebrate New Year’s Even in private. Nuh-uh. You can forget that.

🦴 The whole squad comes. Papyrus, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton… Toriel said she’s rather stay at home and Blooky’s too shy to go to a party, but there’s already enough Chaotic Dumbass Energy in here among those who attended.

🦴 They never celebrated this holiday in the Underground but now that they’re on the surface they’re ready to participate in the tradition.

🦴 You enter a bar and from there on your evening’s mostly determined by the gang’s actions. Before you know Mettaton’s flirting with a random guy he found at the counter and thought was hot and Undyne has gotten into a fistfight. Papyrus has somehow made friends with the most menacing guy you’ve ever seen in your life and will probably give you nightmares. They’re exchanging recipes. Oh, now Mettaton’s making out with Random Guy in the V.I.P section. Pretty sure he’s not allowed to be there.

🦴 Sans is watching from a more deserted spot drinking his own ketchup and leans back as the anticipated chaos ensues in front of his eyes. After a while you give up and join him in people-watching, taking the empty stool beside him. Just chillin’. Alphys briefly tags along because she’s uncomfortable in the crowd but Undyne soon drags her away to dance. Then it’s just you two again.

🦴 You end up talking the night away. Lots of horrible puns and commentary on the people you see passing by. A few heartfelt and sincere moments perhaps. What happens on the last day of 20XX stays in 20XX.

🦴 You are alerted by the people starting to chant to a rhythm and realize it’s the countdown. You loudly join the voice of the masses and yell the numbers at the top of your lungs until the clock shifts and it’s suddenly January. You playfully lean your arm on his shoulder, flashing a smile.

🦴 “Happy New Year, Sans.”

🦴 He returns the gesture with a slightly tired grin of his own as you grab your drink and ‘‘clink’’ the glass against his ketchup bottle.

🦴 “Merry Christmas, babe.” It took you a moment to process.

🦴 “Hey… wait. _**Sans!**_ _”_

* * *

**ZIM**

🐜 You disgusting Earth monkeys have so many unnecessary celebrations. Christmas? Easter? New Year’s Eve? Thanksgiving? Fourth of July? At this point you’re just making up excuses to _not_ have to work.

🐜 He wouldn’t participate in such noisy and pointless social gatherings normally, but of course your hi-skool friends have the audacity to talk about how _“inhumane”_ it would be to leave out that fantastic houseparty your rich classmate is hosting on the special night.

🐜 It ends up a mess, as you can imagine. Your friends had made the grave mistake of inviting everyone including Dib and not even twenty minutes in, the place was a battlefield. You should’ve expected this.

🐜 You drag Zim away from the scene before either of you get killed by Dib’s weaponry or the entire class of highschoolers who did not sign up for this shit and will likely blame you for the damage. That’s alright.

🐜 So much for the perfect New Year’s Eve… well you didn’t care that much about the ruined party, you just wanted to blow some steam off. And then a great idea occured to you: what if you spent the 365th day’s last hours in space?

🐜 And that you do; hop in the Voot Runner, pass through the thermosphere and admire the planets and starts and meteors, pressing your face against the glass in excitement. You haven’t been to space a lot before even though you were dating an alien. You found it to be a spectacular sight.

🐜 GIR brought snacks too so you weren’t bored in the slightest. Some tacos, an cute insane robot, a tiny purple moose, and your boyfriend, what else do you need? You talk away the night, complaining about your _fffilthy_ enemies and the flaws of human society, most of which you agree on.

🐜 Eventually you’re notified by acquaintances sending you greetings on your phone and realize the year’s last digit changed. You are quick to bring attention to this and pull everyone into a group hug.

🐜 “Happy New Year, guys!”

🐜 Zim grumbles something under his breath but shows no physical resistance. GIR squeals so loud it bursts your eardrums. Still, you believe this is a moment as perfect as it can be.

🐜 _“Nyah!”_

🐜 “Damn right, Minimoose.”

* * *

**THE TALLESTS**

🍦 What even is New Year’s Eve. Why would you celebrate that.

🍦 The day will probably be spent on the Massive, exactly like any other day with them would. Eating snacks, tormenting servants, checking on invaders’ progress, blowing up some nearby planets if you feel like it.

🍦 While chilling on the couch Purple always pulls you on his lap and snuggles you like you were his teddybear, which is actually pretty close to the truth; a small, soft, warm creature he’s grown strangely fond of. Red strongly disapproves because they’re supposed to be “sharing you” and this causes lots of pointless arguments. Eventually Purple begrudgingly lets you go so you can enjoy the comfort of your other boyfriend.

🍦 For the special occasion you tried out some new exotic dishes. A few of them were downright disgusting to your tastebuds but you also found fresh favorite delicacies that also didn’t trigger an allergic reaction. Dinner somehow escalated into a food fight when you accidentally threw some sludgy piece of nutriment in one of their faces.

🍦 You don’t even check your phone that night. Who cares if it’s already 20XY on Earth? You’re over here hanging out in an enormous spaceship with the leaders of the most powerful alien empire across the universe. You had fun today and that’s all that matters.

* * *

**ALASTOR**

🦌 The only reason you attended any kind of celebration at all was because Charlie hosted a party in the Hotel for the staff and clients. It wasn’t much, lights off, music playing, glowsticks and neon bracelets and silly selfies and champagne in fancy glasses.

🦌 He’s more interested in Christmas than the New Year’s but he appreciates the sentiment that greeting the upcoming year with such cheer and unreasonable enthusiasm will somehow make it better.

🦌 You spend the whole night dancing with him to swing and jazz, a remarkable scenery. He slows his pace down by a tad so you can keep up, you move to his rhythm tranced by his captivating cherry red eyes, your swift feet barely touch the ground as the world around you seemingly ceases to exist.

🦌 When midnight comes you open the door and step out to gaze at the vibrant fireworks, lighting up the crimson sky almost ceremonially.

🦌 “Stunning, aren’t they?”

🦌 “Not nearly as stunning as you look tonight, darling.”

🦌 You grin at his spontaneous compliment and exchange affectionate glances before you gently pull him back inside.

🦌 “Come on, Al, we’ll be late for Charlie’s toast.”

* * *

**ANGEL DUST**

🕷 Okay, this horny bitch knows exactly how he’s going to make this night memorable. You, him, bed. He’s gonna screw you until next year. (Though if you don’t wanna making out is fine too.)

🕷 He arrives to the party in the Hotel a little late because he was hanging out with Cherry. He doesn’t look sober but he heads straight for the bar first anyway. Maybe because he knows you’ll be there waiting for him.

🕷 Of course he’s immediately attached to your hip and flirts with you in the most flustering ways. Damn this smooth fucker and his Italian pet names. Then he’s going to offer to take you to his room.

🕷 If you say no he’ll whine for a bit and you eventually settle on cuddling on the couch, then pass out shortly after. Charlie decided that you two should not be woken up, thus you slept right through midnight.

🕷 If you said yes… well… you probably know what you’re gonna be doing when the clock hits twelve.

* * *

**SIR PENTIOUS**

🎩 He originally doesn’t celebrate New Year’s Eve. At all. He stopped counting the anniversaries of his arrival to Hell a few decades ago. But since you seemed pretty excited about it, the holiday had given him a wonderful opportunity and an idea to impress you.

🎩 There was nothing you could do to convince him to go out with you. He’s not a social snake, much less would he take on the town at such a loud, obnoxious time of the year. However if you did want to party with your friends he would instruct you to be back to his airship at least half an hour before midnight.

🎩 When you came he was already waiting for you inside, dressed up fancily and pouring you a glass of wine as well as himself. The vehicle took flight while Pentious explained to you that he was going to take you on a trip above the city.

🎩 You’ve never seen the Pentagram from a bird’s eye view like this, at night. The colourful lights seemed to put you in a daze as you sipped your drink and watched the buildings and streets roll away underneath you and new ones appear in sight. An excellent panorama.

🎩 Gazing out the window in awe, you didn’t even notice that instead of the beautiful view Pen was staring directly at you, for out of all the things he has ever seen you looked the absolute loveliest.

🎩 And when it was finally time, he instructed the Egg Bois and all of a sudden fireworks shot up and exploded into millions of colors in the sky, painting the dark red of the night in all gorgeous shades of the rainbow. It was breathtaking; you heard the clock hit twelve, the cheers and shouts of Hell’s folk from below roaring up and the affectionate voice of your boyfriend.

🎩 “Happy New Year, my love.”

🎩 You turned to him and smiled. His tail wrapped around your legs, you held eachother close and shared a gentle kiss.

🎩 “Happy New Year, darling.”

* * *

**BLITZO**

🧨 You really don’t feel like leaving your room in this cold-as-fuck weather but unfortunately you have to attend a corporate party because your stupid boss invited everyone and you wouldn’t risk _not_ getting a raise by missing it. Knowing him this is exactly the kind of thing that would determine his decision.

🧨 So you put on your nicest clothes, do your hair and set off to the nightmare pit filled with your unpleasant coworkers. Spoiler alert: it is the lamest fucking get-together you’ve ever been to. Your eyes are glued to the clock the whole time because you just want to leave _that_ badly.

🧨 “God, I hate this.”

🧨 “I know, right? The music’s awful. Whoever chose it has a horrible taste.”

🧨 You whip your head around in disbelief upon hearing the voice of your demon boyfriend, who’s casually leaning against a table, champagne in hand.

🧨 “ _ **Blitz?!**_ What are you doing here? This is a _business party!”_

🧨 “Yeah, and I’m a businessman! See? I fit right in.”

🧨 Soon your boss appears, revealing that they just had a _conversation_ and that he thinks your partner’s a nice guy. Meanwhile other employees in the background are silently questioning whether he’s a furry.

🧨 You excuse yourselves and quickly leave the building, though no amount of scolding can make Blitzo ashamed of his decision to visit you. In his eyes he has “rescued” you from your suffering and now he’s going take you to Hell and show what a _real_ wild shindig looks like.

🧨 Well if it looks like crashing the party at the bar where Moxxie and Millie were merely starting to enjoy themselves before you two arrived and now everything’s a mess and you pissed off some kinda mob guys on accident and now you’re running along the bloodstained streets trying to get rid of them while Blitz occasionally shoots at the bastards chasing you behind, you really didn’t want to experience it.

🧨 You stop in an empty alleyway and catch your breath, it seems your pursuers have given up. You absentmindedly check your phone; 00:30. It’s next year now and you didn’t even pay attention to it. Huh.

🧨 Eventually you both crash on the couch in Blitzo’s apartment and snooze till 2 PM the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Wah-haaah, I love this "Notes" feature.
> 
> I'd like to add that I have my own, very very specific version of Bendy and the others, you could say it's an AU even ^^ Whenever I write for BATIM I will most likely characterize them this way, I hope you don't mind.  
> Been working on this AU for a while now, maybe I'll share some of my ideas with you guys.


End file.
